Réquiem
by Almafuerte
Summary: /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\-EN PUNTO MUERTO-/\/\.../\/\... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...


**Responsabilidad**: Los personajes de Final Fantasy no me pertenecen, solo uno que otro nombre inventado para el momento. Solo poseo la trama.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Desecha._**

"Toda muerte es principio de una vida".

José Martí.

* * *

**Tifa Lockhart POV:**_**  
**_

* * *

**Ciudad de Edge: Departamento de Tifa Lockhart:**

Alguna vez sentiste esa sensación de vació en tu pecho. Un vació que solo tu mente al imaginar el pasado o lo que añoras puede llenar. Es una exquisita sensación que te llevaría hacer cualquier cosa porque fuese real... En mi caso, cualquier cosa por corregir el pasado.

* * *

FLASHBACK

**Cementerio de Edge: Dos Semana Atrás:**

-Tal vez debas decir unas palabras Barret.

Después que Vincent dijera esto puso la mano en el hombro derecho de nuestro compañero, que nos daba la espalda, pero este no atino a contestar. Tan solo se agacho para tomar un poco de la tierra con la que el féretro seria tapado en pocos minutos, pero antes de que eso ocurriera él seria el primero en enviar sus respetos. Levanto el puñado de tierra y poco a poco lo dejo caer en el fondo hasta verlo chocar contra el ataúd.

Recuerdo la nieve cayendo en medio de ese silencio, y solo las últimas plegarias del sacerdote retumbaron en esas últimas horas.

Finalizada la ceremonia, me acerque a Barret. No sabía que decir en aquel momento... Un "lo siento", quizás. Sentía que me sudaban los dedos bajo los gruesos guantes negros. Puse mi mano en su hombre pero se zafó del agarre con brusquedad. Giro para mirarme, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. En cierta forma lo envidiaba yo aún no podía hacerlo. No desde el asesinato... aun no creía que eso fuera real. Pero la cachetada de Barret hizo darme cuenta de que si lo era.

Cloud se apresuró a frenar a mi compañero pero antes que pudiera llegar a él lo detuve. En ese momento quería oír lo que Barret tenía para decirme, estaba en su derecho de desahogarse y yo no lo iba a privar de eso.

-¡TE PEDÍ QUE LA CUIDARAS, TIFA! CONFIÉ EN TI!

-Barret, yo... Yo lo...

-¡¿... LO SIENTES?! ¡¿ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES DECIRME?!

No respondí. Camino hacia la salida del cementerio deteniéndose a mi lado.

-Maldito el día en que te confié a mi hija.-Me susurro.- Bájate de las nueves de una buena vez.- Al decir esto se alejó de mi a igual que el resto de mis compañeros.

Cloud se paró a mi izquierda y sin verme me dijo:

-Tomate unas vacaciones, Tifa. Hasta que las cosas por aquí se calmen.

Mire a Cloud de reojo y sin decir nada me fui de allí.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

* * *

Lleve mi mano a la mejilla azotada por el hombre que yo consideraba mi amigo. Todavía podía sentir el peso de su mano... Me la merecía.

Levante mi vista del fuego de la chimenea para posarla en la foto familiar que estaba sobre ella. Es la última que nos hicimos después de la batalla con Kadaj.

Me levante del cómodo sillón y camine dos pasos hasta quedar frente a la imagen.

-¿Que rayos paso?-Todavía estaba confusa.

Intente repasar la escena una vez más en mi mente. ¿Que había salido mal ese día?. Tan solo le pedí que cuidara el negocio por 10 minutos, mientras yo iba a llamar a Cloud... pero... ¡Porque rayos no me grito en vez de darle una clase de moral al ladrón! Era de esperase que él estuviera más nervioso que ella, que no dudaría en disparar. ¡Entonces porque no grito! ¡Yo estaba ahí. Ahí para protegerla!...

-Y le fallé.-Me dije en voz baja.

* * *

FLASHBACK

**7Haven: Dos Semana Atrás**:

-No. No. No ¡Marlene!- Exclame al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

Me arrodille tomando su delicado cuerpo en mis brazos, agitándola para que reaccionara... Lo único que el cuerpo me devolvió fue sangre. Su sangre en mis manos. Sangre de un inocente, de un ser amado. Otro más que me abandonaba por mi imprudencia.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.-Susurre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

* * *

El sonido de mi celular me saca de mis pensamientos. Mire la pantalla:

**Mensaje de voz: Johnny**.

Lleve el móvil a mi oído para escuchar el mensaje:

_-Hola Tifa. Soy Johnny, de nuevo. Quería saber cómo te encontrabas, sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento y... Solo quiero decirte que si necesitas hablar con alguien, la oferta de un café sigue en pie..._

Mientras escucho voy a la cocina por un poco de agua pero algo llama mi atención en el camino. Una de las cajas de la mudanza.

_- No tienes que devolverme las llamadas si no quieres. Sé que no soy uno de tus mejores amigos, pero por los viejos tiempos podemos intentarlo..._

Apreté el celular con fuerza al sacar el moogle de Marlene de la caja.

_-Así que, de nuevo... si cambias de idea y quiere hablar..._

Ahí estaba otra vez la ira haciéndose paso entre mis emociones. Aparte el celular de mi oído y lo arroje contra la pared. Los restos del aparato saltaron por todo el suelo.

-Bien, estos es... genial.- Suspire mirando el desastre que acababa de hacer.

Me di cuenta de que no estaba bien. El alejarme de Barret y mis compañeros. El a ver perdido a Marlene. Generaban en mí, emociones que no había podido compartir con nadie. Al principio lo acepte porque yo era la responsable y estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias. Pero a medida que pasaban los días el vació se hacía más grande. Nunca me gusto la soledad y Marlene lo sabía mejor que nadie, ella no querría verme aquí lamentándome.

* * *

**El Bar de Johnny: A la Mañana Siguiente:**

-Lamento no haber contestado tus mensajes. No creas que te estaba eludiendo.- Dije sacándome mis gafas de sol.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada del resto. Johnny hizo una señal a una de sus ayudantes para que nos trajera unos cafés.

-Se que no lo hacías Tifa. Entiendo que querías un tiempo a solas, pero no te olvides de tus amigos.

Se produjo un silencio cuando la rubia, al parecer llamada Karen, nos trajo el pedido.

-No lo hice.- continué.- Los recuerdo constantemente, en especial a Barret.

-No recuerdes solo lo malo.

-¿Quieres que viva de mi pasado? No te preocupes también lo hago. Me encanta ser masoquista conmigo misma.-Tome un sorbo de mi café- ...Tu eres el único que me llama desde que me fui.-Digo colocando la taza sobre la tambaleante mesa.

-Oh... Lo siento.

-Fue mi error, no tienes que disculparte.-Conteste fríamente.

-Tifa, sé que Marlene era una niña muy especial para ti. Pero no cambies tu forma de ser por ello.

-¿Mi forma de ser?

-Tifa, eres maravillosa, abierta, y genuinamente te preocupas por los demás. Está bien recibir ayuda de alguien de vez en cuando. Deja la máscara de frialdad de lado, llama a tus amigos, diles cómo te sientes. Se tu misma.

-¿Quieres que siga siendo una ingenua?

-No es lo que yo...

-Eh sido estúpida durante muchos años Johnny, creyendo que todos los hombres tenían algo bueno que ofrecer con una segunda oportunidad que este inmundo planeta les ofreció. Incluso e dado mi apoyo a personas que nunca lo supieron valorar. Y mira lo que ha pasado, la hija de quien era mi mejor amigo yace bajo tierra. ¿Quieres saber que estaba haciendo el día del asesinato? ¡Llamando a Cloud, porque hacía un mes que había desaparecido! ¡Y el no saber nada de él me estaba matando! ¡Quería escuchar su voz, aunque fuera de la grabadora!

-Tifa...- Johnny me miro sorprendido por mi repentino ataque de ira.

-¡Date cuenta! ¡Si tan solo no me hubiese dejado dominar por mis sentimientos, Marlene estaría aquí ahora! ¡Y el infeliz que la mato con sus huesos rotos, en prisión!... Barret tenía razón, tengo que aprender a bajar de las nubes.

Me levante de mi asiento poniendo unos billetes en la mesa

-Esta es la nueva yo. Acostúmbrate.- Dije antes de salir de ahí.

* * *

**Departamento de Tifa: Esa Noche:**

Suspire aliviada al salir de la ducha. Esto era lo que necesitaba después de lo de esta mañana, un buen baño caliente.

Caminé a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla mientras me secaba el cabello con otra. Me coloque mi ropa interior, unos jeans, una remera blanca de tirantes y zapatillas cómodas. Mientras terminaba de vestirme me llegó un e-mail a mi laptop. No es la primera vez. El emisor aun es un desconocido. Aunque eso va a cambiar:

**0027DragonOscuro:** Estas ahí. Tengo algo que te va interesar.

**000777CorazónCerrado:** Entonces creo que es hora de conocernos.

Pasan uno minutos. Al parecer duda, pero me responde:

**0027DragonOcuro**: ¿Dónde puedo verte?

El mensaje logra sacarme una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le indico la hora y el lugar. No espero a que me responda y apago la computadora.

Peino mi cabello y lo ajusto en una coleta. Busco entre toda mi ropa tirada algo para ponerme encima. El invierno estaba azotando a la ciudad con furia. Y las nubes grises me estaban dando un mal presagio. En ese momento escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta. Camine hasta ahí colocándome una sudadera roja con capucha.

Me sorprendí al encontrarme con Cloud. En el fondo sabia porque había venido, y no me agradaba mucho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte tajante.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte.- Me contesto con sarcasmo.

No dije más y le hice una seña con la mano para que entrara.

-Cierra la puerta.-dije, caminado a la cocina.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Estoy bien. Gracias. - Cerró la puerta y dejó sus llaves en una mesita que estaba cerca.

-Estas seguro, con este clima algo caliente no te vendría mal.-Insistí.

-Estoy bien, Tifa.- Me respondió echando una vista panorámica al departamento.- Voy a ser rápido.

-Escucha si viniste aquí a levantarme la moral y decirme que ya es tiempo de regresar, puedes darte la vuelta y salir por donde entraste ahora mismo.- Conteste enfadada señalando la salida.

-Vengo aquí a brindarte mi apoyo. Estoy aquí por ti.-Dijo caminado hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Recién hoy quieres brindarme tu apoyo? Si mal no recuerdo fuiste **tú** el que me dijo que me tomara unas "vacaciones".- Levanté los dedos en señal de comillas.

-Pensé que estar un tiempo por tu cuenta te ayudaría.

-No. No quería estar sola, pero me serbio de mucho. ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo porque te gustaba huir de casa. La soledad es buena para la mente.- Me señale la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio. Nos miramos detenidamente el uno al otro. Yo, revolví mis sentimientos tratando de buscar aquello que hacía que cuando Cloud me miraba toda mi fachada se desmoronaba. Pero no halle nada dentro de mí. Solo un bloque de ira, impotencia, asco hacia mí misma por haberme permito ser tan enamoradiza de este sujeto.

Era el muro que nos iba a dividir de ahora en adelante, lo podía sentir.

-No voy a dejar que huyas, Tifa. Ambos fuimos responsable de esto: Barret por a vernos confiado a una niña cuando apenas sabemos cuidar de nosotros mismos. Tu por preocuparte por mí y descuidar a los niños. Y yo... por no a ver estado ahí para ustedes.-Dicho esto agacho la mirada.

Yo en cambio respire hondo. Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho. No estaba para las niñerías de Cloud. Mire el reloj. Estaban por dar las 00:00 am. Y la tormenta ya se avecinaba, podía escuchar los relámpagos.

- No estoy huyendo Cloud. Simplemente busco seguir adelante.-Conteste.

En ese momento vi por la ventana de la cocina como caía un rayo.

-Entonces regresa, podemos comenzar de nuevo, juntos. Olvidando el pasado.

Tomó mi mano, pero la saque rápidamente. Olvidar el pasado, miren quien lo decía. ¡Esto tenia que se una broma!

-Toma las llaves de tu moto y no vuelvas por aquí.-Dije encaminándome a la puerta para abrírsela, pero me sujeto del brazo y me arrastro hasta dejarme cerca de él. Estaba molesto, no hacía falta aclararlo.

- ¡Maldita sea, Tifa! ¡¿Sabes porque estoy aquí realmente?! ¡Hoy hable con tu amigo, Johnny. Me dijo que estabas muy cambiada, que la muerte de Marlene te pudo afectar mentalmente! ¡No sé si me tomo como ejemplo o qué, pero lo cierto es que tú no estás bien! ¡Yo sé cómo te sientes en este momento, no eres la única que perdió a alguien especial... !

Hay, mierda. Ahí venia.

-¡... Cuando Aerith murió, yo...!-Levante mi mano en señal de STOP.

-Por favor evítame un paseo en la montaña rusa Aerith-Cloud.-Dije zafándome del agarre.

Me miro molesto.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que en cierta forma nos parecemos. Sé cómo te sientes y no quiero que pases por las mismas torturas que yo. No vale mucho viniendo de mí, pero lo mejor es olvidar y seguir adelante. Y eso es algo que tú me lo enseñaste. Yo también amaba a Marlene, y estoy seguro que ella no te culpa de nada porque le diste lo mejor en vida. Le diste amor, cariño y una familia en la cual confiar.

Sonreí cuando termino de hablar. En cierta forma él tenía razón. Le había dado todo eso, y le falle al final.

-Estúpida y descuidada.-Dije en voz baja.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Estúpida y descuidada!-Exclame.-Marlene era como **mi hija. Mi hermana. Mi compañera. Mi responsabilidad... Mi culpa.** Eso la hace parte de mí. Y eh decidido llevarlo a cuestas como todo lo demás. Yo no busco olvidarla, Cloud. No busco huir de mi pasado.

Cloud me observo en silencio, se estaba dando cuenta. El dolor era igual, pero con un efecto distinto en ambos.

-Sabes-Dije, mirando a la nada.- Siempre que duermo despierto a mitad de la noche y observo mis manos que aun que están limpias yo las veo muy sucias.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento respirando profundamente. Lo mire a los ojos.

-Imaginarme su sangre es lo que me permite estar aquí de pie.-Dije sin titubear.

Tomé las llaves de la mesita y se las arroje. Las atrapo sin problema. Abrí la puerta y Cloud se encamino a la salida.

- Solo contéstame una cosa.- Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.-... ¿Quieres vengarte?

-¿Venganza?... Eso a mí no me sirve. -Sentía que la impotencia comenzaba a abrasarse a mi.- Quiero atraparlo, sí. Torturarlo, someterlo al dolor por cada minuto que Marlene sufrió... Pero no quiero matarlo... Quiero que este ahí, todos los días de mi vida recordándome mi error, para no volver a caer en lo mismo.

Una leve sonrisa se aproximó a los labios de mi amigo.

-Me equivoque. No somos tan iguales como yo pensaba... Ambos miramos dentro del abismo... pero cuando él nos miró...

-... **Tú** te estrellaste.-termine la frase mirándolo fijamente.

Asintió en silencio y se despidió para siempre de mí.

* * *

**Cementerio de Edge: Luego**:

Guarde mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que me había colocado para protegerme del viento y la lluvia mientras miraba la lápida en forma de obelisco que se imponía delante de mí.

-Probablemente no debería estar aquí, Marlene. Conmigo aun enojada contigo. Intentando tu sola detener a ese maleante con tus inocentes palabras... ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? Y me costaste un teléfono, incluso si fui yo quien lo lanzo contra la pared. Así que... esta eso también.

Suspire profundo para acallar mi furia.

* * *

FLASHBACK

-Y bien ¿Que te ocurre?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Hubo un silencio mientras me analizaba.

-¿Te sientes sola? No voy a irme a ningún lado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

* * *

Comencé a sentir un nudo en mi pecho.

-Lo siento, cielo... No soy realmente buena en esto. Desearía que estuvieras aquí para remarcarme mis errores.-suspire nuevamente- Sabes, estas últimas semanas... Vaya. Han sido difíciles.

En ese momento quería llorar y gritarle a la nada... Así lo hice. Decidí que era el momento de abrirme a mis emociones. No sabía si iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo algún día.

-Eras mi hija. Mi amiga en cada sentido de la palabra. Te amé... Y deseo... solo deseo...oh Dios...- Hice un silencio al ahogarme con mi fuerte llanto.

Me puse de cuclillas frente a la tumba. Saque el moogle que estaba protegiendo dentro de mi chaqueta y lo apoye en su lapida.

-... Solo desearía poder haber estado ahí para ti del modo en que tu estuviste allí para mí. - Me pare limpiando mis lágrimas.- Gracias por no dejarme sola esas noches.

* * *

FLASHBACK

-Estamos aquí contigo pero aun así te sietes sola, ¿Verdad?.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

* * *

En ese momento escuche que alguien se aproximaba entre las tumbas.

-Tifa Lockhart.- Escuche llamarme a una voz profunda.

Volteé a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡¿TU?!-exclame sorprendida.

¡Mierda, esto no era bueno!

**¡CONTINUARA!**

* * *

**Nunca se que decir al final de un fic… jejejej… Así que espero tu reviews, sea bueno o malo. **

**Gracias por leer. =)**


End file.
